


Wake Up

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: A missing scene after Spock collapses in the cave, leading up to when McCoy awakes him in the morning.Complete.





	

McCoy waited for the sun to rise.

Spock hadn’t lost consciousness, but he also had been in enough pain that staying vertical wasn’t top of his ‘to do’ list but apparently crashing to the ground was top of the list.

Once he’d recovered a little, McCoy got him to sit against the wall of the cave they were in. It seemed to be drawing close to night time and while they were in a cave, which offered shelter and protection, it seemed like a good idea to stay there.

“You should get some rest,” McCoy told him. Spock had given him a look. Maybe a little indignant being told what to do, but he didn’t actually protest.  
It was another thing that made McCoy know that all wasn’t well with Spock, not that all the blood he’d spilt wasn’t enough of a clue. 

He should rest himself, but he didn’t feel comfortable sleeping while Spock was. He was injured badly enough that he might need assistance or suffer complications in the night. McCoy needed to be clear minded for that. Lack of sleep didn’t go hand in hand with a clear mind, but groggy from sleep also wasn’t ideal. He’d had all nighters before when he’d had a patient that needed a lot of care. He could do it again.

It didn’t take long for Spock to fall into sleep, and all McCoy wondered about was the danger they were in. Would those who attacked the ship land and try and find them? Who knew what sort of species lived on this planet already? What might come crawling into the cave at any minute.

Neither of them knew if anyone else had even made it, but they were carrying on as though they’d just find the others if they just went a little further, as though they’d be just beyond the next rise.  
As darkness drew in, his thoughts went as dark as the night surrounding them. What if they didn’t find anyone else in time? What if they were already dead?  
And how long did Spock even have left?  
They had no supplies, he couldn’t even get Spock any food or water without running the risk he’d poison him. So Spock had to keep going with nothing to fuel him while he was losing far too much blood.  
He suspected that they could maybe go another day, if he helped Spock, but after that, he doubted he’d be able to drag Spock upright. Then where ever they were, they’d have to stay.

Then he’d have to spend the rest of the time with Spock, arguing over whether he should leave him or not. He wouldn’t, of course, but Spock would try and insist it was for the best. They’d spend their final hours together arguing, probably until Spock was too weak for even that. 

And what did he do then? Leave Spock’s body? Bury it? he hated the idea of some predator getting to him. Hated the idea of digging a hole and covering it over with Spock’s lifeless body in. He couldn’t imagine sitting their beside Spock’s cold dead body until he was found, though. If Jim was alive, he’d have to tell him what happened. And Uhura. And while they didn’t seem on great terms, they clearly weren’t on ‘I wish you were dead’ terms either.  
Dammit, McCoy realised he’d just buried Spock in his own mind and he wasn’t even that far gone yet. 

Light began to slow illuminate the cave. 

“Hey Spock, we should think about moving soon.” McCoy said. He’d never been in a situation where he’d tried to wake Spock up before, but he figured he’d be a light sleeper. Apparently not such a light sleeper that regular conversation would wake him though. 

“C’mon, Spock, wake up, dammit.” he said, speaking a little louder. Spock made no movements, not even stirring slightly. 

“Shit,” he cursed quietly, sitting up. “Spock?”

A panic took hold of him. “Spock, wake up dammit!” he said, this time grabbing the Vulcan’s face, hoping touch would be enough to rouse him but ready to pry eyelids open if he needed too. 

Thankfully, Spock’s eyes opened and he was met his a dark pair of eyes looking back at him, as he did his best to check Spock’s pupil response and his alertness after such a slow response. 

Something came across Spock’s face, like alarm or discomfort, he realised vaguely that skin to skin contact with Spock was a little bit of a no-go for Vulcan’s as a rule, but when you were concerned about one about to die on you, rules didn’t seem to be quite so important. Spock used one arm to remove one of McCoy’s hands from his face while telling him “I am entirely conscious, Doctor. I’m simply contemplating the nature of mortality.”

At least his awake, McCoy thinks, though not convinced by Spock’s ‘contemplating’ lie, rather than the fact that he’d been out of it. He lets it go.  
He’s just relieved Spock woke up.


End file.
